Midnight Symphonies
by cthrnwrites
Summary: Bella Swan's quiet lonely life is interrupted when she meets the mysterious Edward Mason. All she's ever known and loved was music, yet his music touches her like no other. When forced together, can they ignore the intense connection? AU, AH, slightly OOC
1. Interruption

**((Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

**Author's Note:** Here I present a new fan fiction! I just couldn't get this idea out of my head… I'm not sure how long this will be, it's still in the forming phase. Yet I absolutely love music and piano, and I really wanted to incorporate that in a story with Edward and Bella. I loved how Stephenie Meyer wrote Edward's music, it was beautiful!**))**

**

* * *

**_Midnight Symphonies_

**Chapter One****:**

Interruption

* * *

I shuffled my received English paper into my organized file compartment as the class rose from their seats nosily and herded towards the exit doors. My thoughts were elsewhere, wondering why my teacher had made a specific comment on one of my statements. He seemed hesitant in his compliment—as if there was something else he wanted to say but refrained from it at the last second. Yet today I wasn't in the mood to discuss my paper with the professor.

I pushed back some of my long, brunette hair behind my ears as I gathered my books and adjusted my jacket better before heading towards the exit. Luckily, today, I was able to get a front row seat therefore saving me from the steps. Even one step proved treacherous most days, and I avoided them like the plague.

Yet before I could properly sling my purse onto my shoulder and balance my numerous books, my big toe caught in a snag in the carpet and everything in my hands leapt onto the floor in front of me. Thankfully it was just my belongings and not I that tumbled to the floor. I didn't think I could take any more embarrassment for the week.

"Are you alright, Bella?" The professor's snipe voice came from the front of the class, the sounds of his grunting as he swiped at the chalkboard to erase his chicken scratch.

"Fine, thanks," I muttered, hoping that he heard me as I quickly gathered my things, a second time, and scurried out the door. I was met by harsh coldness—the wind nipping at my face with unrelenting fervor as the fall was settling into winter. I was used to the cold by now.

"Hey, Bella!" A man's voice came from behind me. I instantly knew who it was, and felt relief wash through me completely.

"Emmett," I smiled, letting my overly sized brother catch up to me. He was wearing his ridiculous grin on his face, the one I've known and loved for years. Even in this sea of change and confusion, I felt grounded and a sense of familiarity was always there when I was around Emmett. It was like bringing my own little portion of home with me.

"Took you long enough, I've been waiting for you for ten minutes," Emmett's loud voice laughed slightly, making his serious tone plain sarcasm.

"Sorry, I—fell." I hesitated; not because I wasn't accustomed to saying that, it was just I didn't feel it was an excuse anymore. It was more like apart of who I was instead of an accident. My fellow students learned that quickly, and avoided of being too close to me whenever a flat surface was even remotely inclined.

"Story of your life," Emmett joked, his blue eyes sparkling with humor. I couldn't help but smile up at him, his happiness was a disease—a chronic, spreadable sickness. He was my sun.

"If this is my story I want to file a complaint to the editors," I laughed, the both of us walking through the outside commons area in a bundle.

"Ha-ha, well if you do can you ask them to give us some warm weather? I miss it!" Emmett boomed, guffawing when I jumped a foot in the air from his loudness. You'd think I was used to him yet my morning had been reasonably quiet without him it in.

"Will you ever learn?" I asked him, berating, and my blush unmistakable.

"Sorry," He managed to say through his laughter. Other students were staring at us openly, like it was some sort of show. Of course my brother would appear to be the comedian.

"So, you still are coming over after class?" I tried to change the subject, staring at the ground to avoid the eyes of anyone around. I was already a social disaster, I didn't need to have it proved in front of me by the way people looked at me like a was a freak.

When Emmett didn't answer, I looked up at him to see why he hadn't. He was looking sheepishly in the other direction, biting his lip nervously. I became weary in an instant.

"Oh no Emmett, don't tell me you forgot again?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. Ever since we moved here, Emmett was very quick to make friends. He used to come over to my dorm and hang out with me all the time, yet lately he started to make other plans… ones that seem to conflict with his time with me.

"I didn't forget Bells, I promise. But—"

"Please, I don't want to hear your excuses, its fine. You have a life, Em, there's nothing to be sorry for," I quickly interrupted. If he tried to tell me an excuse, I wouldn't be able to ignore the pity—the one thing that I didn't want from anyone. Pity only proved how much of a lame freak I was. How on earth I got Emmett as a brother was beyond me…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Emmett was apologizing? I laughed humorlessly.

"Please, don't worry about me. I'll just be in the music room," I said, putting a light tone in my voice to assure him. "I have the feeling that I'll be there for awhile."

Emmett searched my face for something, and visibly relaxed as he absorbed my small smile.

"A new song?" He asked, and I could tell he was trying to probe for anything to change the subject. He wasn't one for stress.

"I think so. I've got the feeling," I replied honestly. I could feel something deep within me stirring, the first sign of my musical inspiration. I always played my best when I got this feeling. The tone of my songs usually depends on my mood. I could tell this new piece would most likely be loneliness.

"Call me," I said to my brother, turning away in the other direction to head towards the Arts and Humanities building. The wind nipped my cheeks, yet I was already too numb to care.

"Okay, bye sis!" Emmett yelled towards me, yet the strong gust of wind just muffled his voice. I wiped at the freezing tears that were spilling against my cheeks as I hurried on alone.

* * *

The chill from the outside winds still clung to me as I entered the familiar building, the new paint smell assaulting my nose. The building was fairly new; it was once the old practice basketball gym. The Auditorium was on the first floor, while the practice rooms that also served as classrooms were on the second floor. Seattle State University was known for its Arts program, the funds for the new building being built because of its outstanding music performances and achievements. The whole piano ensemble has gone to Paris four years in a row to compete, and three out of those trips our school had won second place. Port Angeles's School for Art has won all four years, not to mention the times before that. There was a healthy competition between the schools for a long time. Only recently have the two deans of music come together—as in married. Strange how one moment they couldn't stand each other and then the next they just clicked.

I hardly understood love.

Music was the only thing that was real in my life, besides my family. Music never dumped you, or got divorced. Music was always there for me, whenever needed.

I sighed with impatience as I headed towards the large staircase that brought me to the next floor. I then walked down the long hallway and passed the numbered classrooms till I got to the room labeled _Practice Room, Please Be Quiet_ and went in quickly.

No one was here yet, thankfully. I hated to try and play when others were tapping at the keys too. It was hard to drown out the others, and I would always catch myself listening for their mistakes. I wasn't perfect, not even close, yet when it came to music… it almost seemed criminal to mistake a note more than twice. I was careful enough to notice that in my music. It wasn't that I thought I was better than everyone else, not at all. But If I compose something, I better get it right.

I placed my books next to me on my favorite piano bench. The smooth black wood welcomed me as I sat and I lifted the lid on the piano to reveal the bright line of ebony and black keys. Every time I first sit down to play, the excitement makes me giddy. I was silly to think that, but I couldn't help it. Even now, when my fingers itched to translate my lonely melody onto the keys, I was excited.

I wasted no time. I grabbed my music notebook and flipped to a clean crisp page of sheet music and a pencil. I would try and play the melody that was already playing itself in my head and then record it.

The first notes in my head were low, a deep harmony that was slow. I played a cord, adding just the right flats. I then moved my hands away from the cords and I pressed the petals below my feet. I played again while moving one hand to trickle new keys. The melody then flew from my hands, the slow rhythms pulsing around me as the song formed within the room and the music _was_ lonely. I felt my heart tug painfully, yet lovely, at the new piece that was pouring from my hands. It was exactly how I felt. No one understood me, and ever would. It was deeply depressing.

A single tear spilled from my eye, trailing down my cheek painfully slow. I wasn't even looking at the keys anymore. I stared at the blank sheet music, imagining the next notes that would appear on the page and tell me what to play. My hands always responded to this, and would play on their own accord as if knowing exactly where to place themselves. Sometimes I would be astonished at the music that kept flowing through me, yet I never questioned it.

Even now, when the song's pace quickened and the swell of music was heartbreaking, I couldn't stop it.

At that moment, I heard a sound behind me. At first I didn't pay attention to it, thinking maybe it was just Dr. Esme Cullen coming to her class early. Yet when they did not announce themselves, I had to force my hands away from the keys in order to turn away. My fingers immediately felt naked without the keys underneath them.

I turned around to see who had interrupted me, and my breath caught in my throat.

What was _he_ doing here?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Please, keep playing?" His voice, a sweet sound, said to me. Was his voice real? How could someone sound so… beautiful without the accompany of music? Maybe that was why he was a music legend, he _was_ music.

He was smiling apologetically. Yet why such a god would ever be sorry for anything was beyond me. I took him in, every inch of him, without guilt. I greedily stared at his depthless green eyes, and longed to touch the messy bronze of hair. Oh my lord that _smile_, was it possible that anyone could have such a blindingly perfect smile as this? I felt myself melting on the bench.

Yet when his smile turned into a concerned frown, I instantly recalled that I hadn't spoken a word to him. I must look like an idiot.

"Oh, um, it's alright… I needed to stop so I could write it down," I muttered, barely audible over the pounding of my heart. I was blushing like crazy, and had to tear my eyes away from him before I started drooling. Where did this come from? Why was I acting like some little girl with a crush on the captain of the football team? This was bizarre. Maybe it was just because I was so into my music, my emotions are just a little wacky. Yeah, that must be it…

"Wait, you _just_ composed that?" The god—I mean guy—asked me, his face twisting in further confusion. My eyes narrowed defensively.

"I'm sorry it might not compare to _your_ compositions, but I didn't ask for your opinion." I grumbled, swiftly turning around so I could pick up my pencil and scribble the beginning cords on the sheet music. I didn't care if he liked it or not. I loved it, and that was all that mattered anyway.

I should have known he would be the overly confident pigheaded type, the ones that did believe their music was superior. He really did have the most beautiful pieces I've ever listened to yet it didn't give him the right to belittle others.

"No, no, you misunderstood me. I meant, you had just played that? As in, you just composed an entire piece in one sitting," He asked from behind me, and I jumped at his closeness. I hadn't heard his footsteps. But that could easily be explained by the fact that my heart was still pounding in my ears.

"Yes," I answered truthfully. I tried very hard not to let it seem like I did that… others would try and say I was cheating or had stolen someone else's music. I didn't want others to know I could do it. I didn't want the attention. I just wanted to make my music and that is it. I wasn't in it for anything else but that. I was only signed up to go with the class to Paris because it was apart of the requirements for my scholarship. If I could place, then the next year would be paid in full. It was about as much attention I would allow for myself; to be in a room full of people and the five judges. I still shivered at the idea.

"That's impossible. You can't be more than what… nineteen? You have had to have worked on that piece before," The guy behind me lifted the books next to me and took the empty spot. My body froze at his closeness, yet I shooed away any thoughts about that. I was supposed to be offended by his words.

"I'm eighteen, thank you very much, and no I haven't worked on it before. I just started it not five minutes before you walked in," I spat, shooting daggers at him angrily. How dare he underestimate me! He might be considered the best, but that didn't mean that I wasn't good. Gosh, how had I looked at him and thought he was attractive? What a stupid thought!

"No way. I only know three people who have been able to compose a proficient piece in one sitting. And even so, it took them more than three hours to do it. How could _you_ be able to make an almost perfect piece in _five minutes?_ At the age of eighteen? That is unachievable."

"Oh, and is perhaps one of those three _you_?" I threw back acidly. His mouth opened to respond, yet he closed it in tension. That was a yes. I smiled in triumph as I grabbed at my music book and snatched my books from his lap.

"It seems you are a little _biased_," I secured my things in my arms as I stalked off to another piano, the farthest away I could get from him. Luckily I didn't trip, my foot got caught in the carpet once but I managed to move forward with just enough balance to not fall. It was a miracle.

Edward Mason sat in front of the abandoned piano, fuming. But before he could say anything else a few people in my class came in and took their seats at their assigned pianos. Soon, the rest of the class trickled in, and I kept my place. The student was really assigned to this piano eyed me curiously as he came and stood next to the piano. I instantly felt embarrassed.

"Is there a problem?" Mike Newton asked, a disgusting trickle of snot coming down his nose. He sniffed it quickly, and it shot back in. I stifled a gag as I tried to compose myself enough to answer.

"Edward Mason is at my piano. What is _he_ doing here?" I found myself asking once again, to myself and to Mike. A light bulb seemed to click above his head.

"Oh, the two deans wanted to conjoin their class today. They sent out an email last night, they said that they had some news to present to all of us,"

"When did they get into town?"

"Sometime this morning. Did you see their bus?" He asked, eyeing me curiously. I suppose if I had been paying attention to what was going on around me I would have seen it. It was probably parked out in front of the building. You would have to be blind not to notice. _Or considerably distracted,_ I thought to myself as I remembered me thinking about my music. It was strange how wrapped up I could get into my thoughts and not even pay attention to where I was going. Sometimes I found myself in this room without remembering that how I got here.

"I guess not." I answered him, as I scooted over for him to sit. Even though the guy grossed me out, I would take him over sitting next to Edward. Yet Mike didn't sit down, instead he looked behind him and motioned towards the piano. A short girl with blond hair strutted over, a girl who must have came from PASA, that I never seen before.

"Sorry, they kind of assigned Jessica and me partners. I guess they wanted us to form friendships or something. Your partner must be Mason," Mike jutted his thumb back towards my piano, Edward still sitting there. Yet instead of staring at me angrily, he was staring thoughtfully down at the keys. It almost seemed like he was brushing against them with his fingertips.

My curiosity got the best of me as I got up to go back to my piano. The other students were chatting with each other, and it seemed like they were getting along alright. It was no wonder that I would be the one to have a problem with my partner. I was the freak, remember? I never got anything right.

"Edward Mason?"

He looked up at me, and it seemed that his anger was gone for the moment. I tried to be diplomatic, and hold my hand out for him to shake. No matter how much he got on my nerves, I still had to try and be nice. If he really was my partner, we would have to get along. I wouldn't let someone like him get in the way of my music.

He took it gently, and smiled a smile that had my feet melting underneath me. How on earth did he do that?!

"Bella Swan, right?" He asked, yet of course he knew it. My name was scribbled on the music notebook that I sat in front of him. I nodded my head anyway and took my hand back. The touch of his skin left my hand tingling, and I tried to flex my hand in order to rid the feeling but it didn't dissipate.

Just then the two deans walked in, holding hands and laughing at some hidden joke. They looked absolutely adorable together, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Dr. Cullen was handsome, of course, with his light blond hair and warm smile. Dr. Esme was beautiful as a goddess; she had dark hair that always seemed to be wavy and soft. They stared lovingly at each other as they went to the front of the class.

I sat down in the empty spot where I originally sat, and interlaced my tingling hand in my lap with the other one. Edward shifted next to me, putting his hands in the same position. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he bit his lip. What was he thinking?

"Alright, class. You must have already guessed why we've called all of you together today," Esme announced, she preferred us to call her by her first name than by the formalities. "My husband and I have learned of some great news. From Paris." She added, and everyone around the room starting whispering to each other excitedly. Only Edward and I kept our heads forward and our attention on the deans. I was too curious to be excited. Somehow my stomach twisted, as if anticipating bad news.

"They've announced that this year they have added a new category. They are now allowing duets," Dr. Carlisle said, smiling at his wife happily. As if the news was supposed to be wonderful. The class was silent for a moment, but then they all turned to their partners and started chatting about something or another. Probably about what they've been working on or how they would combine things. My nose wrinkled at the idea.

Then I remembered, sickened, that _Edward Mason_ was sitting next to me.

He was my partner!?

Oh shit.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!--- Cthrnwrites3**


	2. Clair de Lune

**((Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**Author's Note: Here**, I present chapter two in my new story _Midnight Symphonies_! I really do like this story, I can't wait to continue it. Tell me what you think, I would really like to know. I appreciate any type of review: critical or praise!

P.S. I did include a little of the _Twilight_ movie into it. When Edward 'introduces' himself? It's the same thing he says to Bella! See if you can catch it.**))**

_Midnight Symphonies_

**Chapter Two: **

Clair de Lune

"If you would all turn your attention to your teachers, we would like to announce one more thing," Dr Carlisle chuckled, interrupting the chaos that had erupted around the silent Edward and me. I still hadn't built enough courage to say anything to him, I was still in shock. My mind just couldn't get over the realization that Edward would be _my_ partner.

I wasn't sure what this meant. Was it a compliment or something else? Did the two deans think we were the best students, or was it because Edward was such a musical genius he needed to be the better player for the both of us? My heart felt a slight pain at the thought of seeming weak in my music. I put everything in me into it, unafraid of it ever back lashing me, and yet here I was feeling as if I couldn't even be good at _music. _My heart and soul. It was absurd, yet my mind was already forming around it. I had already accepted it.

"This next announcement won't come to be such a surprise, yet it is still prudent that you understand this now. Each and every team _has_ to perform together—at least one song. No more than two. I will be examining your progress throughout the semester, and will choose who will be headlining for our conjoining schools in the holidays. This means you will all have to compose your own pieces. Plagiarism will result in immediate disqualification, I assure you," Esme continued, her last words ringing with the air of authority. All of the students were silently listening to her, being very serious in what she was saying.

"I know this might seem strange to some of you," Dr. Carlisle added, sending his gaze towards the piano Edward and I were sitting, still in silence. "Yet this is a new beginning for us, and to join together our talents would be nothing less than award winning."

The class erupted in cheers and approval, and I could see his logic. To _not_ join together the best schools in the country would be just plain idiotic. Yet to pair Edward and me together, there must be some mistake.

I wanted to rush up to the deans and demand to be replaced with any of the other students. Apparently there wasn't a healthy connection between the two of us. He thought he was better than everyone in this room, how would I ever get my thoughts into anything? Someone who was more subjective to his annoying terseness deserved to be with him. Why should I? What kind of cruelty was this? What had I done to deserve _this?_

"Bella?" The velvety voice asked beside me. I froze at the thought of thinking his voice like velvet. How could I let myself think his voice sounded like the softest fabric? I couldn't deny that it wasn't true, yet I couldn't let myself think it. I was supposed to not like him.

"Yes?" I asked carefully, shifting my body to where I was angled towards him. My eyes were glued to the piano keys. In their shine I could see the shadowing reflection of the two of us. Edward was looking at me, his face in concentration. I didn't look up.

"Do you want another partner?" He asked, almost a whisper. I couldn't detect a certain emotion, so I settled on the idea that he must have wanted the same thing if he asked.

"Yes," I answered quickly. Good. _At least we were on the same page_, I thought to myself. Now, we would just have to wait until the deans were done chatting with the other students so we could approach them. I wonder how they would react. Would they feel hurt by our disapproval for their pairings? I wonder if they even would let us switch. I wonder if we would offend them.

Edward started laughing next to me, and I almost jumped up off the bench in surprise. His laughter and my reaction were left unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

"What's so funny?" I asked, my cheeks flaming in embarrassment. The smallest amount of chagrin left me burning like a tomato.

"Are you that bent on getting rid of me? I guess my impression on you isn't as high as yours is to me," Edward chuckled, and I was distracted by the way his smile lit up his emerald eyes. What did that mean? He took my pause as a confirmation.

"I'm sorry—I guess I was more discourteous than I thought. Can we start over?" Edward prompted, and the way his eyes smoldered into mine I knew I couldn't refuse. Was this burning charm one of the reasons he was so popular? I couldn't see how someone so unbelievably dazzling couldn't get away with anything they wanted. Yet I refused to let myself succumb to it. I would entertain him, for the moment.

"Hello, I haven't had the chance to formally introduce myself. I am Edward Mason, you are Isabelle Swan?" Edward introduced, his crooked smile adding on to the sarcasm in his voice. Oh, did he think he was clever did he?

I shook my head in verification, my eyes narrowing. He caught that, and smiled even lovelier than before.

"I hope I'm not making you feel stupid," He said, and I was a little surprised he caught the thought behind my reaction.

"We wouldn't want that would we? An intelligent mind would be _very_ compromising for those who want to disclose the fact that they are an incredibly narcissistic jackass." I hissed, a little astonished that I just said that. Seriously, where did all that come from? I don't think I've ever spoken to anyone that way, especially someone so intimidating. Yet somehow my mouth had a mind of its own, and I was slightly grateful for that.

Edward looked taken aback for a moment. But then he drew back in his emotions and the friendly mask appeared again.

"You've got a temper, don't you?" He asked, his jaw tensing and repositioning himself so he was facing forward. His smile was still there, but I could see the hardness in his eyes now. I hadn't even noticed how close we were; somehow we were leaning towards each other—even though we were already close by sitting on the small piano bench. I turned too, my shoulders stiff.

"Not really," I amended. I really never was this angry with anyone else. I usually was nonchalant when speaking to others; I never knew what to say. That was another reason why I was a freak. I didn't talk to anyone, and when I did it wasn't interesting. The only person I've ever talked to here in class was Mike, because he went to my high school. Yet I didn't fit in with his crowd of friends, so it was usually just polite banter—nothing of substance.

Edward side glanced at me, his face unreadable. I wonder if he believed me.

"That's pretty unbelievable. You seem pretty defensive. Are you sure you aren't used to rejecting every guy you meet?" Edward asked, the arrogant tone coming back to his voice. I thought briefly to why he said 'guy' verses the word 'person'. What was he implying?

"What do you mean?" I asked; my confusion obvious in my voice. I mistakenly looked into his green eyes, and was unable to look away. Did they have some kind of mind entrapping power? It seemed highly possible.

Edward hesitated, his eyes boring into mine. Seconds ticked by as his mouth kept opening and closing as if trying to put together the right words.

"Nothing. I meant nothing," He decided, turning towards the piano again with a tight jaw. I stared at him intently, truly confused to what he was talking about. My mind was going in frenzied chaos as I sifted through the many questions that popped up.

Before I could put together a decent question, he spoke up again.

"So, you really want to have a different partner?" Edward asked, bringing up the earlier question again. He tried to seem indifferent, but I think I hurt his feelings by that—or maybe it was just his ego? That was probably it.

"Don't you?" I redirected, kind of confused to why he seemed against to us finding different partners. He probably preferred to be by himself actually, instead of being with any of us—musically incompetent.

"Hmm," He began, taping his chin in thought. "I kind of like your anger. It's entertaining, and potentially inspiring."

I sat there, gaping at him, a little unsure if that was an insult or not. He was smiling in a teasing sort of way, he just seemed thoughtful.

"Well, I'm glad I'm exceeded your expectations," I said to him, the sarcasm not as bitter as I thought it would be. Perhaps I wasn't that insulted, because he hadn't said that he wanted someone else. The word _want_ sent an unfamiliar thrill down my spin.

"Yes, you have."

"Really?"

"Exponentially," He grinned, and I found myself not angry but curious to know what he _had_ expected.

The sound of heals muffled against the carpet coming our way made me tear my attention away from Edward and to whoever was walking to our piano. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen approached us, smiling. I felt my stomach drop. I hoped they weren't planning on directing any attention us.

"Ah, Edward and Bella, are you as excited about the news as your classmates?" Dr. Carlisle asked politely, snaking his arm around his wife gently. Esme smiled up at him, the love and devotion evident in her eyes. I felt myself smile, happy that they had found each other.

"I wouldn't say it's the same, yet it is very interesting news," Edward quipped next to me. I stifled a laugh by coughing softly. The deans didn't seem to notice, yet Edward grinned slightly.

"I hope you two are content with each other, right?" Esme asked, her smile turning into concern as she stared at the both of us. My heart swelled, she was so endearing.

"Yes, I think I'll live," I stated, my voice sounding small and light compared to how I had spoken to Edward not two minutes ago. I noticed him smiling again, probably thinking it hilarious.

"That's good to hear, I was hoping that our two best students would connect well enough," Dr. Carlisle said thoughtfully, and he exchanged a glance at his wife. They smiled briefly.

I sat astonished, unable to respond to such a compliment.

"Yes, it wouldn't be productive if we hated each other," Edward answered, him eyeing me in that smoldering way again. Esme chuckled lightly.

"No it wouldn't," She coincided. "I was also very curious to hear Edward play something. I've only heard you in performance—I was interested in being witness in a slighter avenue?"

I stiffened, my stage fright kicking in. Would she have me play next for her husband? I really didn't want—

"Of course," Edward smiled, nodding to Esme politely. He turned to the piano and placed his hands lightly on the keys. The other classmates were still talking lightly, yet a few overheard Esme talking and now looked at Edward expectantly. Some would look at me, and then back at him. I could see the envy and jealousy in their expressions. My cheeks grew pink.

Edward then began with an opening cord. Something in it sparked my curiosity. He continued by then adding a few notes, the rhythm slow and… _lonely_. My breath hitched. A light melody then rang out in the room, the low harmonies a familiar sound. It wasn't exactly the same as mine, yet I could detect the eerily recognizable notes in it. I looked up at him, finding him already looking at me with a devious smile. My suspicions were confirmed then, and I could feel my eyes water with anger.

How _dare_ he steal my music! How did he do it anyway? He hasn't even tried to play it before! Was this the power of his musical genus?! It both frustrated me to endless amounts and fascinated me. He had said that it was impossible for me to compose the piece in five minutes, yet here he sat playing _my_ song from just hearing me play it before. Even though changed it… he improved it. He placed complicated cords in parts that I hadn't even heard before. I soon found myself lost for words, and even I couldn't deny that the song was beautiful. My version seemed weak compared to his.

After the last note rung throughout the class, there was silence. I peeked up at the rest of the class and sure enough they were all watching him, with both awe and envy. I was sure that if I wasn't so annoyed I'd be looking the same.

"Wonderful, Edward! That was marvelous! What is it called?" Dr. Carlisle beamed, surely feeling pretty accomplished that Edward was his student. Yet even I, not even knowing Edward for a half an hour, knew that Edward hadn't learned from Dr. Carlisle to play that good. To play like Edward, you had to have the heart.

"I'm not sure, ask Bella," Edward answered, and I froze at the sound of my name. Had he just told them to ask me?! I gawked at him in shock. He winked at me with a grin.

"Bella? What do you mean ask Bella?" Esme questioned, looking at the both of us in confusion. Dr. Carlisle did the same. I was blushing incredibly now, with the whole class an audience to our discussion. The attention I tried to avoid at all costs.

"Bella wrote this piece. Well, really she just composed it before class began, I walked in while she was playing. I tweaked it a bit, but the melody and over-all quality of the song is hers," He explained, and my anger dissipated. I was still incredibly embarrassed… yet I couldn't help but feel gratitude that he had given me the credit.

"Really Bella? You composed this piece?" Dr. Carlisle asked, smiling at me politely. I shook my head—the flaming in me cheeks a constant.

"I told you she was brilliant, Carlisle! She doesn't show it off at all," Esme chuckled, smiling at me. "So I had no idea until a couple days ago when I had her play a song for me for an assignment. It brought tears to my eyes! I knew from the start that she was going to be remarkable."

Could I blush more than I did right then? I didn't think so. I don't think I've ever been given such praise in my whole life! I couldn't help but smile sheepishly at Edward, who was chuckling at what Esme said.

The class slowly went back to their beginning discussions, yet from the corner of my eye I could see them looking at me, both questioning and confused. They most likely thought I was an even bigger freak now.

"You don't seem very happy that I gave you the credit?" Edward questioned, his brow furrowing when I still hadn't smiled genuinely. I suppose that he probably deserved it, he could have just played it off as his. I hadn't really written down the song yet, so I had no proof that it was mine. I could have played it, if I really wanted to, but I really didn't want the attention. I'd rather let him had the credit and call it a day.

"I'm… confused to why you even bothered, really." I was still blushing like crazy, and was equally embarrassed, so it felt really awkward to talk. Edward bit his lip thoughtfully for a second before speaking again.

"You don't like the attention, do you? Is that why you were playing here before class started? You could have easily waited until others arrived to play… yet you didn't. You wanted the privacy?" He questioned, and I noticed that the two deans were off in their rounds and speaking to another pairing at another piano. I relaxed a little more knowing that we had semi confidentiality now.

"No, I don't like it. I never have. I always get so embarrassed that I don't know what to say. So I prefer to be alone when I play music, it's the only way I can really get anything out." I explained, my fingers automatically reaching to the piano keys and I lightly tapped on them. It wasn't enough pressure to create sound, yet if it had the beginning of another song would have been ringing throughout the room. Edward glanced at my hands, watching them as I moved. I wasn't even paying attention to them at all.

"_Clair de Lune. _A nice piece," Edward complimented. I blushed, and smiled slightly at the fact he knew what I was playing even though nothing was being heard.

"I think so," I agreed, and I took my hands away from the piano in mid-play. I sighed, not sure how to ask the next question that popped up in my head.

"You know, I'd figure you to be an arrogant egotistically jackass when I met you. Do you know that you put that off?"

Edward chuckled.

"I believe I have heard that before, yes. But I don't really talk much to others in the first place."

"What do you mean? I'm sure you have plenty of friends." I secretly wondered about a girlfriend, yet I decided it wasn't my business.

This time he chuckled a little darkly.

"You'd be surprised," He said, looking off in the distance as if reliving something in his mind. I chewed on my bottom lip, in thought.

"I'm sorry if I appear to be like that. I'm always praised about my music and everyone thinks I'm such a musical genius. I never really meet someone who dislikes me," He was serious when he spoke this, I knew. But if he could only hear what he had just said. He basically admitted that he was musical genius and didn't expect anyone to have a problem with it. But I let it go, noting that he hadn't intended on sounding that way.

"Oh, poor you. Always being praised and complimented on your music! How devastating," I gushed in melodrama. I even went as far as to place my hand on my heart in pity. Edward laughed at my theatrics.

"Well, yes, I see your point," He said through chuckles. "But it's more than that."

I began to say something else when Dr. Carlisle's voice rang above the hum of chatter.

"Alright class, time is up. We will see you all next time. SSA will be coming to our school to meet for the next meeting. Esme will inform you of that later," He spoke, and a few cheers resounded in the class. I groaned at the thought of having to leave and not have Emmett… yet I then remembered that Edward was my partner. I would at least not be completely alone.

Edward stood up from the bench, along with the rest of the class, stretching his arms above his head. From the corner of my eye I could see his simple grey sweater cling to his chest—_okay Bella, enough ogling!_ I thought to myself I as got my things together to distract me.

"So, you'll be in my territory the next time," His voice was closer to me than I thought it would be. I spun around in surprise, yet my foot caught somewhere in the middle of it and I lurched forward for balance.

Strong, warm arms caught me before I knocked the both of us down. My mind went in blank, the shock of the moment overriding any rational thought. All I knew was that someone's arms were holding me up and there was an incredible smell. I soon realized that it was _him_. The smell of _him_ clouded my head, and I had no sense of up nor down.

"Bella, you alright?" His voice awakened me from my stupor, and I jolted back to life. I stood up straight and pressed my books against my chest tightly to hide my erratic breathing and erratic heartbeat.

Had I seriously just lost my mind?

"Sure, sure." I mumbled, and bolted to the exit door, blushing furiously. By some miracle I made it out the door without incident.

_Jesus Christ,_ I thought to myself. _How pathetic!_

"Wait, Bella! Bella Swan!" A girl's voice shouted after me. For a moment I thought it sounded like… a pixie?


	3. Invitations

Music is moonlight in the gloomy night of life. ~Jean Paul Richter

**((Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter three! I've been working on it a lot, and I'm sorry for my delay. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm looking forward to planning this party! I've actually found some picture of the outfits I have been giving Bella. I'll post them on my profile soon. Well, without further ado, I present this to you! Enjoy!**))**

_Midnight Symphonies_

**Chapter three:**

Invitations

My body was tingling, the same feeling from my hand from earlier, now spread throughout my entire body. It felt strange to walk—I rather had just lain on the floor and bask in the feeling—this new, exciting, frightening feeling that coursed throughout my veins.

_Get ahold of yourself Bella, you're taking the word 'freak' to a whole new level,_ I thought to myself. Yet it didn't have any effect, my mind just instantly formed _his_ voice in my mind.

'_You've got a temper, don't you?'_

The places where his hands had held my arms were still scorching my skin. I felt feverish.

"Bella! Bella Swan!" The pixie like voice called after me again. This time I couldn't ignore her, she was gaining and I didn't have anywhere to escape. I silently pleaded that she wouldn't probe me about my partner or some equally embarrassing things, whoever this girl was.

"Isabella?" The girl called after me again, and I realized that I hadn't turned to address whoever had called after me.

"Yes?" I answered, turning to see a petite girl with shiny black hair catching up to me. Her hair was edgy; the tips of her short hair were spiked and flipped out at just the right angle. She stared up at me with large hazel eyes, and I realized that she did in fact look like a pixie.

She seemed startled for a moment, though I couldn't see why. Maybe because I turned to her so quickly?

"Hi, I'm Alice Mason from PASA. You're my brother's piano partner?" She prompted, and I blanched at the name. Of course his _sister_ would come up to me and remind me of that. Did the universe have some kind of sick sense of humor?

"Oh, hello. I'm… Bella, as you already seem to know," I forced my smile in a very diplomatic manor. "Yes, he is my partner."

Alice beamed. Seriously, it seemed as if she had heard the greatest news of her existence. I felt nervous being the attention her excitement was directed towards. What had I done to make her so joyous?

"What a nice name, Bella," She complimented, and I blushed gently. "I asked Carlisle for a list of names of SSA's Piano Ensemble. I wanted to greet everyone. I know that PASA has a reputation for being stuck up and all so I just wanted to clear that up first hand."

I nodded softly, acknowledging what she had said. She smirked at my silence.

"So, it's pretty nice how Carlisle and Dr. Esme got together after all these years, huh?" Alice asked, and I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was trying to pry for some sort of commonality between us. I highly doubted that we had anything in common—she was way too exuberant for that.

"Yes, it's nice." I agreed, smiling politely. She frowned slightly at my answer, as if she didn't get the one she wanted. Maybe she was looking for someone to gossip with? I felt my own mouth turn downward at the thought.

"So, um, what are you doing next weekend?" She changed tactics, and I chuckled lightly. Why did she want to talk to me so much? Out of curiosity, politeness, or worse, the _pity_ card?

Then, I was struck speechless. What should I tell her? I certainly didn't have any plans. Of course, I was the freak. Freaks don't do much but hide in their rooms and read romance novels. I bit my bottom lip in thought. Maybe she was just being polite again?

"Well, um, no I have nothing of importance waiting for me." I decided, I at least wanted to make it sound like I wasn't completely deprived of sociality. Which I most definitely was.

She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, and her eyes trailed down my body, as if assessing my outfit. I looked down as well, noting the clothes that I just threw on this morning. Because of my mother, I had some decent clothes hanging in my closet. She recently had taken up fashion design and decided that she would create a whole wardrobe for me. I didn't really mind. Sewing had always been hobby for her, so she wasn't that terrible at it.

"Hmm, your clothes are…okay," Alice mumbled, her nose scrunched in distaste. "Yet I'm curious to if you have anything to wear to the party…"

A range of emotions bubbled within me. Firstly, I was a little insulted. Secondly, I was terrified. Thirdly, I was instantly weary.

"What…party?" I asked, completely floored that she had just hinted of an invite to a _party_. To me. Me, Bella Swan, at a party? Yes, the universe was very cruel.

"A mixer of course! We have to have our schools mingle in a proper atmosphere." She answered happily, her face brightening more—though I thought her joy was already maxed out. I blinked a couple of times before I registered what she was saying.

"Um, well, you really don't have to invite me out of courtesy I'm well off on my own. You don't have to feel obligated—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," Alice's face contorted in disbelief as she threw up her hands to interrupt me. "I'm not just inviting you to be nice, Bella."

She had me blinking again. What was with these Masons? I've never been this flustered in mere minutes of meeting someone. I racked my brain for memories of ever having such difficulties with a stranger before…

"Oh, Bella, you are so silly! I of course would love it if you came! I think we could be very good friends… my cards predict—"

"Alice, do not tell me that you are doing that tarot card thing again…" A velvet voice interrupted the now annoyed Alice. All my muscles in my body clenched, my heart speeding up at the sound of his voice. I tried to rationalize my reaction—he just surprised me from coming out of nowhere, I told myself. Yet once I looked up and seen the brilliant white of his smile and the shining bronze of his hair… my heart took off. I was done for.

"Ummmmmm, nope!" Alice replied, blushing a little as she cleared her throat and pretended to look for something in her purse. It looked designer, just like the rest of her outfit. I mentally groaned, noting that the Mason family must have money to afford such clothes. Money always seemed to accompany those with beauty.

My mouth was clamped shut, so I was fortunate that I wasn't drooling or gaping at the god now next to his equally beautiful sibling. Seeing them next to each other was like connecting two loose ends, and their gorgeousness was complete. They didn't look alike at all, yet they seemed related because of their beauty. My plainness paled in comparison.

"I'm sorry, was my annoying little sister bothering you? She seems to have it in her head that she is physic and can see the future," He grinned, his emerald eyes sparkling with humor as he made fun of Alice. I had to use all my focus to breathe normally. Alice poked her little tongue at him before speaking again.

"With the help of my tarot cards, Edward. I'm not some psycho physic person who gets visions or whatever," She corrected, and my tight mouth cracked an inch in a smile.

"You used to believe as much," He countered, and it seemed as if he had her there as she struggled to come up with something to disagree. Their bickering was amusing… yet they just made it seem as if they were in some sitcom and there was a flashing sign telling the audience to laugh. Their model-like looks just added on to the effect. They could have just stepped off a runway or red carpet and I wouldn't have questioned it.

"Edward, I was just telling Bella that it would be wonderful if she could make it to the mixer. Don't you agree?" Alice's voice broke my day dream and I watched as she looked over to Edward with a coy smile. My eyebrow twitched in curiosity of that smile.

Edward looked down at his sister, his eyebrows scrunched downward in confusion. His mouth formed a hard line as he thought for a moment.

"Well, of course Bella should come." He agreed, half of me reveling at the sound of his voice and the other half cringing. He seriously wanted to ruin me, didn't he? Did they not notice how much of a loser I was yet? I was uncomfortably baffled by this. Yet I was also glad that he had said that I should go. Did this mean he wanted me to go, or was it just out of politeness? That word was starting to get more irritating by the second…

"Then it's settled! Bella, you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you? We both would like you to come." Alice pouted, and I felt my heart tug at her large eyes staring up at me. She was good.

"Fine," I sighed, my shoulders relaxing as the tension of the moment were partially released. "I will go. Give me the time and place and I'll be there."

Alice squealed happily and Edward had to place his hand on her shoulder to keep her from bouncing. I shook my head, laughing at her shamelessness.

"I have to go plan! The caterers need to be called…" Alice mumbled, her eyes bright with excitement, and then took off towards the stairs and disappeared within seconds.

I stared after her in astonishment—I've never met someone so _happy_ before.

Yet my thoughts didn't get very far, because a very attractive man was standing in front of me still, clearing his throat for my attention. My face burned with my embarrassment.

"She's a lot to take in at first." He commented, smiling a very crooked and adorable smile. His effect on me was starting to frighten me.

"Mhm. She's quite unique," I managed to respond, yet having this god stand before me and look at me like he was, rendered my memory useless—I couldn't even recall the name of his sister. Edward captured my full attention.

"So, can I kiss you?"

My heart skittered and my breath caught in my throat.

"Ex-excuse me?" I stuttered. _He seriously did not just…he couldn't have just asked me…oh my!_ My mind was racing.

"Can I email you? I'll have to send you the details from Alice. You do have an email, yes?" He asked, his eyebrows turning inward again as he absorbed my shock.

No, I guess he did not just ask me to kiss him. I must be going crazy… I shook away the thought so I could concentrate on answering him.

"Um, sure. Let me write it down," I fumbled through my stack of books until I found my notebook and tore out a page swiftly. Edward retrieved a pen from his pocket when I started having trouble finding the pencil I had earlier. I briefly marveled at the heavy instrument. I noticed on the side it had inscribed:

_Fra il due mali scegli il minore_

I quickly scribbled down the email, and wrote my name beneath it. My hand was shaking a little, so my handwriting turned out worse than it usually is. I hope he could read it. I was about to ask for his email, yet I decided that if he didn't offer it then I shouldn't ask.

He took the piece of paper from my hand, and grabbed his pen back with the other.

"What does that mean—the inscription on your pen? Something about evil," I asked, secretly wishing to hear his voice again… and that was very bad.

Edward placed the paper in his pocket along with the pen, and looked up at me with those sparkling green eyes. He smirked slightly at an unspoken thought.

"It means 'choose the lesser of two evils'." He spoke seriously, and his eyes flitted to the floor for a second, deep in thought. I wonder what he was thinking.

His hand went to his pocket, and I could see him touch the pen through his jeans with a small frown. He did this unknowingly, and I watched eagerly to try and decipher his thoughts. I wonder who gave him that pen.

After a moment of silence, his face softened and he looked back up at me and a smile tugged at the corner of his smooth mouth.

"I'll send you an email tomorrow, after we secure the hotel reservation, and Alice gives me further instructions."

I felt myself laugh at his words.

"Alice isn't a force to be reckoned with, is she?"

Edward chuckled, and shook his head.

"No, there is no betting against Alice. I'll tell you now that to try and convince her out of something is very dangerous," He admitted, and I heard no hint of joking in his voice.

"Forewarned is forearmed?" I laughed nervously—I was kind of hoping that my assumptions of Alice were wrong…

"Precisely," Edward answered, again seriously. I gulped down my concern. I didn't think my sanity could process anything else at the moment; not with Edward Mason standing in front of me.

"So, um, I guess I'll talk to you later, partner," He grinned, and it seemed as if my reaction to him was just as bad as the first moment I had seen him smile; all I could do was stare. His hand was held out, waiting for me to shake it in confirmation, so I had to use all my focus to successfully activate my motor skills.

I placed my hand in his and once again I felt a slow electric shock creep up my arm. I tried to hide my reaction, yet I pulled my hand away a little too quickly to actually shake his hand properly. I must have looked like I touched a hot stove or something.

"Static electricity," Edward muttered, his velvet voice surprising me. Had he felt that too? That extra information caused my head to ache uncomfortably. I instantly dismissed that idea—it seemed simpler to just ignore it than to consider it. It wasn't a possibility anyway… he just met me, and from my memory, I surely didn't place a good impression on him. I must seem like a complete jerk to him.

"Goodbye, Bella," He said, giving me one last smile before dipping his head towards me and walking past me towards the stairs. My feet were cemented in place, and I was frozen by the pulsing of electricity in my left arm.

He was gone, yet I could still feel him. The warmth of his presence still lingered, and a part of me didn't want to leave my spot. Why did the universe have to be so cruel to me? Wasn't I suffering enough? I could deal with the fact that I was a freak… a lonely, shy, clumsy freak. I have been this way my entire life. My only friend is my brother, and even he can't be there for me every time I needed someone to lean on. He had a life, and I couldn't taint his happiness with my depressive loneliness. It wasn't his fault that I was a reclusive nobody. This was my burden. This was my fault.

I've accepted that. I've gotten over trying to change that fact, and I've learned that nothing will change it.

Still, it was unnecessary for the world to taunt me this way. Why did I have to be partnered with Edward Mason? What could that possible achieve? Now I would be reminded, frequently, of how much of a freak I really was. Not only would I be presented to the most beautiful man alive, I will also be around one of the best musicians to ever live. Not to mention this uncanny attraction to him, one that I couldn't begin to fathom. How could I feel so intense from someone I just met? I must surely be losing my mind…

At that, I got up my strength to head towards the stairs and out of the music building.

Once again I was met by the cold January air, and I stuffed by fists into my sweater jacket.

_Focus on getting to your dorm, Bella. Then you can contemplate today's events, _I thought to myself.

I had to concentrate on where I was going—I would most likely trip and fall on my face if I did not pay attention. Which I did frequently, of course.

I walked quickly through the commons area and towards the tall tower that contained the girl's dormitories. The men's dormitories were on the other side of the campus, enforcing strict no contact rules, which no one obeyed, I might add. I don't know why they even enforce rules like that, considering this was a college and not a boarding school. Still, it's not like I would have any guys hanging out in my dorm room so it didn't matter anyway.

I looked over the small garden area—well, what used to be a garden before the cold weather—and wished that it was sunny again so I could take one of my books and read underneath the willow trees. It was one of my favorite pastimes, especially when everyone was gone during fall break and the campus was quiet.

I stayed behind that break. I was a freshman, which kind of made it pretty odd for me to not go home, yet I was used to being away from home and my parents. They never really were around that much anyway; it was just Emmett and I most of the time. So I was used to being alone, and I was comfortable enough to stay here. Plus, I was able to explore the campus openly without people littering the walkways. I preferred it here than an empty house that I was all too familiar with. The library here was really nice, too.

I made it to the Tower, and walked through the glass doors to the stairs. The lady at the front desk waved cheerily to me and I smiled back. Mrs. Jones was a nice woman; she was always alert and ready for any problem. Whether it being locked out from your dorm or needing some extra feminine supplies, she was always prepared.

There were elevators for this building yet I never took them. It seemed unnecessary when I only lived on the third floor. Plus, I ran into less people on the stairs, even though it meant I would trip more often. I'd like to say that I was getting better at not tripping with all this added practice of climbing stairs, yet I've only seen I small difference. Maybe if I kept at it I would be able to walk down a normal stretch of pavement and not trip on air.

I trudged up the stairs, landing after landing, till I reached the door that had a large four painted on it. I only tripped twice.

I fumbled for my dorm key in my jean pocket and placed it in the door to unlock it. I then walked the twenty feet to the door of my room, and proceeded to unlock my door, when I heard a commotion down the hall near my floor's elevators. Two girls exited the opening doors, laughing hysterically. By their bleach blond hair I recognized them as Jessica Stanley and Lauran Malory. They were in my music class, and where decent at playing the piano. I knew they didn't have the passion for it, however, because they were actually only taking the course because their advisors pushed them to. They were really here on Fashion Designing Scholarships.

I twisted my key nervously, and tried to press on the jammed door. It was stuck, like it usually was. Sometimes I had to throw myself into it so it would open. Oh god, please don't have me be out here when those two girls walk by me. I wasn't in the mood for their catty behavior.

Their laughs where getting closer and I knew that they were heading to Jessica's dorm—hers was right next to mine.

I quickly shoved against the heavy wooden door and thankfully it gave in. I slipped inside the small crack I made and threw myself against the door to close it. I sighed in relief. I was finally alone.

After brewing myself a nice cup of tea, I snuggled up under my comforter and sat against one my pillows. My dorm room wasn't that big at all. It was big enough to contain a twin-sized bed, a dresser, a small closet, a desk and a little area for my microwave and mini-fridge with a little cabinet for dishes and food that didn't need the fridge.

It was simple and ordinary—just like me.

I took a sip of tea, and sighed as the warm liquid ran down my throat and settled in my stomach.

My mind then, once again, formed a mental image of Edward Mason next to me in front of the piano. Why was I thinking of him so much? He was just my piano partner… nothing more. I hadn't thought about Mike Newton when he had been assigned my partner once for an assignment, nor did I have this problem with any other guy in the class. Sure, none of them could play like Edward could. Yet that shouldn't be a reason for me to… okay, I'll admit it, _obsess_ about. I was obsessing over Edward Mason. It was irrational and completely ridiculous of me to do so.

Was it because I was envious of him and his abilities? It was a possibility. I certainly knew he was an incredible musician, yet was I jealous of that? I knew what that kind of talent gave consequence too, and I wasn't prepared for all that attention. I'd rather keep to myself. But a part of me did wonder what it would be like to have that attention… and it was wrong of me. I wasn't looking for attention.

_What is it about him…?_ I kept thinking to myself, and soon I was completely lost in my head with questions.

Finally, my head came to a conclusion. This conclusion didn't answer any of my questions, and it did not solve one bit of the mystery of it. Yet, it was the best explanation I could come up with and the only thing that was true despite my confusion.

My conclusion: Edward Mason is dangerous.


	4. Emmett

Music washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life. ~Berthold Auerbach

* * *

My head was filled with detailed thoughts of Edward Mason when my door started vibrating and a pounding came from the other side. I groaned—the image of Edward's slanted grin was still very prominent in my consciousness—and then jumped up from my little nap and almost fell to the floor in my haze of sleepiness, and the dangerous distractions of mental Edward.

"Wh-who's there?" I called out, my voice cracking with drowsiness. I honestly had no idea who'd be banging on my door, I never got unexpected visitors. Because of this, an unrealistic thought popped up in my head. What if _he_ somehow found out where I lived… and he had come to my threshold to capture me in his arms and tell me of his unconditional love—

"It's your bro! Who else would it be?" The familiar voice of Emmett hollered at me. I ignored the pang of hurt that his question implied and instead stalked to the door and unlocked the deadbolt. Of course _he_ wouldn't ever come to my dorm room for something as crazy as that. Why would he even bother whilst so many other amiable females roamed the state of Washington? My imagination would cost me if I kept at this…

"Why are you here? I thought you couldn't come over," I questioned, slightly suspicious. Emmett would have more fun with his buddies, not lying around my boring room. The most we would do was watch some movies and make fun of the sleazy acting. Sometimes I'd say too big of words for him to understand and he would try and pretend he knew what I was talking about… but we both knew he got into this college for baseball—not for his smarts. Or he would clean out my fridge and pantry leaving no chip or hot-pocket behind.

Emmett pushed the door open after he heard me unlock the chain lock and flew past me to plop on my bed. His large body was too much for my small twin bed—his feet hung off and his shoulders took up the whole width. I couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of him.

"Eh, Devin's place was boring… he ended up having to work on a paper that's due tomorrow that he thought was due next week. You should have seen his face! He needs to pass the class in order to stay on the team," Emmett sighed, chuckling at a mental picture of 'Devin's' face no doubt. His laughter rocked my bed, and I rolled my eyes.

"And do you have the right grades to stay on the team, big bro?" I teased, treading to my small fridge and grabbing two bottles of water. I tossed one in his direction and his large hand caught it in the air easily. He rolled his eyes as he sat up and unscrewed the top.

"Yeah, I've got a nice 2.7 GPA. Coach said I was doin' alright, and to just keep up the hard work. Don't worry Bells, I'm alright with school." He grinned, and took a huge gulp of the water which brought it halfway empty. "You have a good session in music?"

My eyebrows raised in surprise at his question. He never took the time to feign interest in my piano playing.

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" I crossed my arms, my body leaning to the left on my foot. He looked down at my feet and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh… no reason," He mumbled, and took a sip out of his water bottle. My suspicion grew instantly.

He must have seen the look of doubt on my face because he started to blush slightly. Emmett was _blushing_.

_Yes, today is a very off day._ I thought to myself.

"Is there something specific about music class that you are asking me about? Because I know that you are always so interested in my music, I have to know which part you want to hear about first," I said, my earlier smart-ass seeming to build within me again. A part of my brain was astounded that I had just said that to my brother. What was coming over me?

Emmett blinked a few times in shock, and then pursed his lips in deep thought.

"Well, honestly, I was going to ask you for this chick's number, but if you're going to be so rude about it—"

"Stop right there, Em. I'm not your carrier pigeon; I won't be your messenger girl and hit on someone for you," I interrupted, aggravated because I should have called him out on it sooner. Why else would he be so interested in my music life unless it involved him and some other girl? A sharp pain hit my gut, but I ignored it—Emmett was my brother, we loved each other, it didn't matter that he was obviously trying to use me.

"Aw, come on, she's totally hot! I can't believe someone who looks like that can play the piano," He grinned, his eyes glazing over with what was most likely a day dream of an inappropriate manner.

_Oh, there are definitely hot piano players, _I thought begrudged to myself. Edward Mason was the poster boy of that stereotype. Still, I couldn't help but role my eyes.

"Uh-huh, yeah, and do you even know her name? Or is this one of those 'love-at-first-sight' things again," I felt exasperated already and he'd only been here for ten minutes. "I'm sorry Em, but I won't help you get in bed with some girl."

At my words his cheeks turned pink again, yet now his eyebrows furrowed and he seemed a little taken back.

"Whoa, little sis, I never said I wanted to sleep with her—I mean, it'd be amazing, I bet, but I actually want to ask her out on a date. She seems… different."

"Define different? I thought you didn't like different," I laughed, partly surprised at how honest he seemed at the moment. "Since when do you like smart girls?"

"She's… different from the others. She's definitely the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, yet she also makes me feel… like some little boy who doesn't know what to say to a girl. I get so tongue-tied around her. I never know what to say, it seems like every line I've got doesn't work and nothing I do is enough," Emmett looked intently at the floor, his lips pursed. I blinked a few times in shock.

"Em, you really like this girl, don't you?" I asked, totally blown away at my brother's sincerity.

He nodded his head sheepishly, swishing the rest of the contents of his water attentively.

"I… think I do. But I've never tried to, like, woo any chick before. I usually just crack a joke here and there and I don't have to do much to win anyone over. But this woman is… a whole different kind of woman," He explained, different expressions going across his face as he tried to describe it.

I was still groping for stability after hearing that my brother had _feelings_ for someone, so I was speechless when Emmett looked up at me—totally lost and confused. Emmett was always so confident and sure of himself. To see him so vulnerable was… scary.

"Emmett, I'm… stunned. I don't know what to say," I tried desperately to find words for him, anything to get back the old Emmett. "I… well… I suppose I could at least find out her name. Would that help?"

Suddenly Emmett's eyes lit up and the old Em came to life in front of me.

"Bella, I owe you big time! Seriously, anything you need—let me know. And trust me, you are definitely helping." Emmett grinned goofily, his large frame bouncing a little in excitement. I giggled, the warmth of his happiness filling me again.

"I'm glad you've actually found a girl to change your ways, Em. I was seriously considering an intervention," I teased cheerily, laughing at his pretend hurt expression.

"Aw, Bells! I'm not that bad, am I?" He pouted his lips and stared up at me with those huge brown eyes imploringly. I rolled my eyes at him, laughing anyway.

"Of course not, Em. We are related after all," I grinned, and his face relaxed into a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Emmett ended up staying anyway after that, so I plopped in an old flick—Army of Darkness. This always cracked us up, and there was plenty of material to bash. I loved times like these. Here, I didn't feel like the unsociable freak. It was just Bella and Emmett, brother and sister, enjoying each other's company.

"Why, why, _why_ does that girl still seem 'hot' to you? She's completely evil! And ugly!" I giggled, throwing a peace of popcorn at Emmett's face, but it ended up in his mouth. I laughed at that, but not surprised that food found its way there so easily.

"She's just hot. I don't know, maybe it's the whole 'bad girl' thing. The fact that she could totally kick my ass is a total turn on," Emmett explained, the seriousness on his face making me clutch my stomach from my painful laughter. Of course he would say something like that. It was such an Emmett thing to do.

"You are absolutely ridiculous, Em," I said through my giggles. "I hope this girl has it in her to put up with you like I can."

Emmett grinned bigger, but didn't say anything to that comment.

"Well, Bells, it's getting late and you're starting to fall asleep over there. I should go," Emmett said, his voice jolting me out of my daze. I blinked at him, clearing away some of my grogginess.

"Alright," I mumbled back, my mouth forming into a huge O as I yawned. I was tired, but glad that Emmett came over anyway. It didn't matter that it was appallingly late—I needed to have his company. I missed him, and although this hardly made up for all the lost time between us it still eased my worry. Emmett was my brother… I don't know why I was so nervous of loosing what we always had. Maybe because that now everything is different, with a new atmosphere and life, I thought things would change. Yet I couldn't help but scoff at my worries when I seen my brother opening up his arms for me.

"Bye, Bella. Get some rest, you look exhausted," Emmett grinned as I leapt into his arms happily.

"Yeah, if you hadn't made me rewind the movie so many times I'd be more coherent," I replied, poking his, as always, hard chest playfully. "But, you just had to see that chick again, and again."

His laugh shook the both of us and I snuggled farther into his brotherly bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll let you slide with that," Emmett said. "Even though I recall the time you had to rewind a particular movie a couple times to see a certain frozen dude sinking into the Atlantic again, and again."

"Hey! Leonardo is an amazing actor. His work deserves to be scrutinized and appreciated thoroughly."

"Yeah, I can list off certain parts of him you were 'scrutinizing' _very_ thoroughly!" Emmett snorted, and I pulled back to punch him while blushing madly.

"You better watch it, Em. I might recall my earlier agreement if you keep that up." I stuck my tongue out at him, enjoying his petulant yet sheepish reaction.

"What do you want from me Bells? I'm completely love-sick," He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. I rolled my eyes at him, once again, before shoving myself at him to get him out of my room.

"Yes, well, get your big love-sick butt out of my room so I can sleep." I grunted, while he guffawed down the hallway.

* * *

I furrowed into my blankets while a deafening silence enveloped my room. It felt like any noise would be cymbals to my ears, and I grumbled into my pillow. Of course after an entire evening of being exhausted my body would find its strength and decide to be alert just as I was settling for bed. I wasn't sure if it was due to Emmett's lingering presence, or the fact that it was too late at night that it might as well be considered morning. That might be it. I still couldn't believe that Emmett was actually wanting to date someone. Though the larger part of my reasoning was now blaming it on Edward Mason.

The whole evening I was able to forget about him, and let my brother's infectious presence keep my attention. Now, I suppose my brain was punishing me and pushing forward memories of today's events. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing Edward's blinding smile or hands playing on my piano. I should hate the guy, the way he was acting in class. But I just couldn't make myself do it. It was like trying to yell at a puppy—hopeless. While I knew that there was no way that Edwards Mason was as innocent as a puppy, there was just something about his smile that disabled any ill feelings within me.

I sighed.

Edward Mason, Edward Mason, Edward Mason—my head was full of him. Still, I didn't even really know him. Only being around him for an hour caused my head such disarray. I briefly pondered why now, why him? All my life I've never really seen a boy, man, like I see Edward Mason. Yes, I've had crushes and brief infatuations… I've even dated before (Though it was only one date and it was with my best friend—practically brother—Jacob Black). But… I couldn't even describe my earlier emotions let alone compare it to anything.

Oh, and there is that party.

I groaned at that, deciding if I was going to get any sleep tonight I would stop myself there.

* * *

But as it was, I did not.


	5. Just Listen

Twilight isn't my story. I just wish I could someday write something as great as it.

_

* * *

__"If a composer could say what he had to say in words he would not bother trying to say it in music."_

Gustav Mahler

* * *

_Midnight Symphonies_

**Chapter Five:**

Just Listen

* * *

The next morning was difficult for me. Usually I am pretty strict about my sleeping habits, yet as it was, I hadn't had more than two hours of sleep--I couldn't relax enough to fall asleep. Therefore I didn't even recall getting dressed in the morning. After my alarm went off at 9 am my body went into auto pilot—brush teeth and hair, get clothes on, walk out door. Somehow I made it to my first class, which was a miracle in itself considering the fact my feet were prone to trip even with full consciousness. I found myself dazed as I tripped up the stares and fell into the most convenient seat I could find. Then, I blinked up at the professor as he stood at the front of the class saying something. He was his usually boring self today, which brought my alertness even lower than I would have allowed myself. College Algebra was perhaps my least favorite subject. Any math class, really. We just started to get into trig, the harder section of math that I had to really focus on. Too bad I could barely keep my eyes open to copy down the notes. Crap. I wouldn't have been this way if Emmett hadn't stayed so late. But even as I thought that, I knew that wasn't the entire reason I was half alive at the moment. It was Edward Mason's fault.

Okay, that is not true either. Edward couldn't help his amazingly good looks and wonderful talent at making the most beautiful music I've ever heard. Nor was he responsible for the fact that his face kept popping up in my head every few seconds. I am the one to blame, the one that couldn't stop fantasizing about the man. I'd told myself repeatedly in the late hours of the night that he was just another guy, someone that I would never have a chance with—him more than any other boy I've met thus far. I've had my crushes before, but they eventually dwindled off to nothing. No boy ever really captured my full attention, try as I might to make myself. The thought of having a boyfriend had been appealing to me in high school, with all of my hopes and dreams still intact. Still, I couldn't look at them in that light. So, soon, I stopped trying altogether to find a boyfriend. Then, I never even gave it a second thought. Yet here I find myself thinking of Edward Mason once again, and I've never thought about or wanted someone like this before. Ever. And that was dangerous, if not idiotic. I told myself that plenty of times, too. I don't know what is wrong with my brain, it just won't realize it. Things were just fine before, with me not looking for a boyfriend. I didn't have to worry about all of _this_ happening to me. God, I am so stupid. And it will inevitably come down to seeing him with his girlfriend--which he undoubtedly has one--to bring me back to reality. People like Edward Mason were not single. Just the thought of seeing him with someone else almost brought me back to the truth. He could be with her right now kissing her and playing her songs he wrote for her, whatever he might consider romantic. My stomach churned, and the logical part of my brain knew that was a definite possibility. Edward Mason was not available. _Plain and simple, Bella_. I just had to keep telling myself these things and I would be alright. I was rational. I could keep myself from thinking about Edward Mason. I could and I would.

I mean, I've only met the boy once. I've seen him play in concert a few times, but that was it. That hardly permits me to obsess about him like this; I knew nothing about him. I was dreaming of a face, instead of the man. I was practically making up personality traits in my head for him. Just because he was gorgeous and was an amazing pianist didn't mean that he was kind, thoughtful, intelligent, or witty. There is no logical reason for me to think of him anymore than a wonderful composer and fellow student. The most I learnt from him in class was that, if anything, he was slightly arrogant. Still, people with half his talent acted like they were gods among men. I couldn't judge him that harshly. But that still didn't tell me anything, I was only working on what I've seenand that didn't give me much room to actually contemplate me being with him. I didn't know him. Not one bit. And it was foolish of me to even entertain the idea of me doing just that. We were just piano partners. _Plain and simple, Bella. Plain and simple._

This thought brought me a moment of clarity, and I looked around me to see what the other students were doing. If anything the cold air of the morning should have waken me up a little, but the walk here still seemed fuzzy from my tiredness. I grumbled bitterly. I'd never been this unfocused in class before, and I felt guilty that I let myself be sidetracked so much by something so silly. Thankfully, most of the class seemed to be in the same state as me—lost in daydreams or verging to the point of snoring. At least I wasn't the only one, and I knew that the professor was not saying anything important, or interesting. Still, I hoped that the professor wouldn't give an assignment to be done by the end of class, I doubted I would finish—

Rosalie Hale.

The name came to me instantly, out of nowhere. Edward's name was still very prominent in my mind yet somehow hers came through. This name was just as important because I knew she was the woman that Emmett had been describing last night. I totally forgot that I was even supposed to be approaching her today. I welcomed this new distraction happily, because I couldn't keep up this mind game I was having with my Greek god of a piano partner. I now felt guilty that I was putting my childish fantasizes before my own brother. I'd already agreed to do this for him, and I practically forgot about it. I didn't want to distract myself again with thoughts of Edward, so I shook my head and brushed my emotions away to focus.

While I hadn't thought much of it since last night, I knew that I had met her before, if not at least learned her name. She was in my piano class after all, but at the time his description hadn't clicked in my head until just now. It also kind of helped that the woman in question was sitting a few rows in front of me, scribbling something, possibly notes, on a piece of paper. Her golden hair shined even in the dull fluorescent lights in the classroom. She was the only person in the room that could be wearing rags and still take every person, within eye shot of her, breath's away. This had to be her. She was the only possible candidate for my brother's description I could think of. He couldn't mean Jessica Stanley, or Lauren Mallory. Those were the only other girls within my class that were blond. Plus, I knew Emmett and they were not his type. Yet I also knew Rosalie was definitely out of Emmett's league. Still, it was an enormous leap from the previous girls he's dated and I at once felt grateful that he was interested in someone like Rosalie. At least it wasn't Lauren or Jessica. I might have backed out immediately. That made me feel a little bit more okay with approaching Rosalie. While I didn't know if she would be interested in Emmett, I still wanted to give my brother a chance. He deserved someone beautiful and wonderful, and Rosalie was at least an incredibly beautiful, possibly wonderful chance.

I looked up at the ticking clock to see that I had fifteen minutes until class was over. I could approach her then, I decided. I just hoped that I wouldn't be my infamous clumsy self and trip in front of her. That would be incredibly embarrassing and totally ruin my attempt at cool and collected. I'd be a blubbering idiot, much like in front of Edward. Just thinking of his name brought tingles to the place that his hands grasped my arms….

_Enough, Bella,_ Once again I shook my head to rid myself of my thoughts and I focused on Rosalie instead.

Someone next to her touched her shoulder for attention--a guy that I knew, but couldn't remember his name. Yet based on his demeanor and expression on his face, he was incredibly cocky. I watched as Rosalie tilted her head in his direction, and I could see the side of her face. Her eyebrows were drawn together, possibly in confusion or annoyance. Of course she was gorgeous. I could see her bright blue eyes from my faraway seat, and her perfectly shiny red lips despite the dim lights. Of course Em fancied her, she was the epitome of beautiful. I watched at the guy whispered something to her, flashing a big smile. His face was so familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it. Anyway, There was a pause, and then suddenly a resounding thud echoed through the room and my jaw dropped as I stared dumbly at the scene in front of me.

Rosalie had just punched the guy in the face!

She was standing now, her face scrunched in obvious fury as her hand raised again in another attempt to pummel the guy who was clutching his nose and cursing loudly. The professor noticed what was happening and rushed over to the two students as everyone else in the room was awakened by the commotion. I heard gasps and chairs scraping as people got up and started laughing and I heard someone next to me rubbing their eyes and asking what happened at no one in particular.

"Don't worry professor, I won't hit him again," Rosalie told the professor while sneering at the guy. She straightened out her blouse and flipped her hair while the professor ran his hand through his peach fuzz hair, lost on what to say.

I was still staring dumbly at Rosalie, completely in shock that she had actually done that. Apparently beauty does not always mean... passive. Rosalie had spunk, and a feeling of instant envy and awe shot through me and I knew that she was the one for Emmett. I had to talk her into meeting him. Only she would be able to see him for who he really was, not the sleaze ball he thought was attractive, but the soft heart he had. She seen right through Tyler Crowley—I remembered his name—she'd see right through Emmett too.

The professor knew Tyler deserved what he got, he was known for being rude and forward to women on campus. Quickly Tyler was out the door, possibly to get to the nearest restroom to see the damage to his face--he was probably worried about how it looked than anything. So, with the cause of the interruption gone, the professor hadn't said much to Rosalie except that next time she should report the person instead of interrupting a class with violence. Rosalie apologized softly, yet she still seemed really angry at whatever Tyler had said to really mean it. The professor sighed, turned and headed back to the front of the class, knowing that it was the most he could ask of her. Without knowing exactly what was said, and no real gesture or action was seen from Tyler, he couldn't do anything. After the professor sat in his desk chair tiredly, and didn't announce anything, the class soon realized that there wouldn't be anymore of a show and settled back into their seats more awake now than the entire class period—albeit—slightly more disappointed.

I let out the breath I was holding, and was now excited to talk to Rosalie once class was over. I was slightly nervous though too, I was still incredibly intimidated of her. Probably more now that I've seen she could throw a punch. I doubted she would hit me, but you never know…

"That's all for today, class. See you next time," The professor droned from his desk, shuffling through some papers. My heart started to beat faster now as chairs scraped once again and students gathered their belongings to leave. I had to fling my books into my bag in order to hurry up and make it—Rosalie was already to the door by the time I made my way.

"Rosalie!" I called out carefully, yet loud enough to see that she heard me. She turned around, and I could easily tell she was still really aggravated. Her mouth was turned down and her forehead was wrinkled in annoyance. I smiled shyly, hoping that she would maybe recognize me from piano class so I didn't have to do embarrassing introductions.

"Yes, Bella?" She responded, only barely disguising her aggravation.

"You know my name?" I blurted, momentarily stunned to a stop. I couldn't help but blink up at her, bewildered. Once I spoke she must have realized that I wasn't going to pester her about Tyler. My expression seemed to change her attitude because her frown softened slightly.

"Well, aren't you very observant," I blushed at her sarcasm. "Of course I know your name. You're quiet, but not invisible. Plus, I know everyone," Said said in annoyance, as if I were already supposed to know that. She flipped her perfect natural blond hair behind her shoulders as she smiled softly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I needed to talk to you about something." I stated, just getting to the point. I was trying not to be awkward or nervous or embarrassed so my best bet was to hurry up and get through it. I drew strength from my love of my brother to do this, and I found myself confident despite my earlier worries. I had to push away my insecurities for this and ignore the part of me that just wanted to run and hide in my room. Rosalie oozed beauty and she should have intimidated me to the point of metaphorically shaking in my boots. In any other situation I would have been, but I had a mission to complete and I was determined now.

She looked at me for a moment, appraising, before deciding.

"Sure Bella, lets go to my dorm room," she said, nodding and turning briskly away, me following behind.

* * *

_You can do this Bella. You can do this Bella, _I chanted in my head, following behind Rosalie as we entered our dorm building. _Do it for Emmett._

I wasn't necessarily surprised that she lived here, most of the female students did. What did surprise me was that she roomed on the same floor as me. I glanced at my door as we walked by, speechless. Why had I never seen her in the hall? How could Emmett have missed that? With all of the times that he's been here, he'd have noticed her. Surely he would have told me that when telling me all he knew about his mystery girl. Still, I lived here and I've never seen her. I don't ever remember her being at our floor sleep-over. That was a very embarrassing night for me, and I had blocked most of it from my mind, yet I'd still remember seeing someone like Rosalie there.

"We live on the same floor," I spoke, feeling silly for pointing it out. Just because I didn't know it, it didn't mean she didn't either.

Rosalie laughed, looking back at me to see my expression. My expression must have matched my voice because she guffawed even more.

"Your powers of observation continue to serve you well, Bella," She said as she drew her keys from her expensive purse. A flash of Alice's face popped in my head and I grimaced at the memory. Not because of Alice, but because I couldn't think of her and not think about… him.

"A V for Vendetta fan?" I tested, remembering the quote automatically. I didn't want to think about... him. So I focused on my knowledge of the film. I've seen the movie with Emmett enough times to recognize it. He would, too, and I could not wait to have them meet.

"Yeah, I am. I'm surprised you noticed," Rosalie smiled back at me, praising. She then placed her key into the lock and gracefully opened the door. I noticed that her room was the last on the hall, the R.A.'s room.

"I didn't know you were the R.A. on this floor. I met someone else at the beginning of the year, what happened to her?" I asked, remembering a small, nice girl who liked to talk a lot.

"Oh, she transferred somewhere else. I needed a bigger room so they offered me a room as an R.A. You'd be surprised at how simple the work is. I don't do much and I don't really care about parties or anything, but if you're loud, then we have problems."

I smiled again, instantly feeling at ease again. It also helped to take one step at a time and not try and predict her reaction to what I was going to tell her. She was incredibly unpredictable.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not very loud at all," I commented while following Rosalie into her room.

I shouldn't have been so surprised to see her room. Of course it would be nice. Of course she'd have expensive furniture and designer decor. Of course someone as beautiful as Rosalie would have beautiful things, too. Just like two other people I've met...

To shake away those thoughts I looked more closely at her room. It was definitely bigger. While it wasn't that much bigger than mine, I could at least see that it was. Plus, I could distinctly notice a couple posters that were hanging above a rather cluttered desk in the far corner. This was perhaps the most surprising aspect of the room, clearly of more importance than the numerous expensive objects decorating the space.

"Yiruma. You're a fan of him, too?" I gasped, my face a mask of astonishment again. I did not bother to look to see her roll her eyes at my words--she undoubtedly did.

"Is that such a abnormality for someone who is in an advanced piano class?" Rosalie laughed, and at that I blushed. Of course she was free to like whatever music she liked, and it made sense that she liked listening to Yiruma, but it still seemed strange to find Rosalie so... completely opposite than my impression of her. She was different. I was finding that description of Emmett's more accurate as the time wore on.

"No, I suppose it isn't. I shouldn't be so presuming of you either. I'm sorry," I said with my blush pulsing fiery in my cheeks. Who was I decide who she should be? Just because she was beautiful, it didn't mean she was dimwitted. That much was clear. That much was crystal.

"Don't worry about it," She dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I guess I should apologize just the same, too. I had the impression that you didn't want to be friends with anyone, being that you are so quiet."

I was shocked into silence for a moment--her words startled me. Had I really put off those kinds of vibes? I mean, I didn't want to be quiet... I just sort of adopted that attitude a long time ago, I hadn't thought it actually appeared to be something more than just shyness and nerves. With my clumsiness I sort of did avoid attention, and sometimes that required me to be quiet and... yeah, invisible. I hadn't ever thought of it like that...

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to insult you or anything--please, ignore me, I'm entirely too honest for my own good," Rosalie groaned, looking completely remorseful. I could only just stare at her for the time it took me to collected myself and stop thinking so much.

"No, It's alright. If anything, I should be apologizing. I never meant to come across like that, really. It's just a habit I suppose. I'm not really coordinated, so I tend to shy away from attention because more often than not I'm tripping over my own feet or falling on my face."

Rosalie smiled at my joke, but didn't try to correct me-- apparently my clumsiness proceeds me.

"Look, Bella, I'm not trying to sound impatient, or rude, but I'd like to ask you why you wanted to speak with me?" Rosalie questioned, and I was brought back to the memory of her punching Tyler's face. How could someone be so intimidating and yet be so polite and considerate at the same time?

"Well... I don't want to piss you off or anything..." I started, a sliver of that fear and nervousness coming back to me at the thought of her reaction. But I forced it down. I couldn't back out now, not when she was sitting right here, staring at me with curiosity. Even if I did bolt out of her room, she'd follow me and want to know what I was going to say.

At my hesitation, she said, "Oh come on, don't let what happened in class scare you away. What Tyler did was rude and annoying, I'm sure you aren't going to offer yourself to me or anything, right?"

My eyes bulged at her insinuation, but I still managed to shake my head no. She was only joking after all, and apparently more curious about my motives than insipid with Tyler's earlier actions.

"I... um... mybrotherEmmettwantstoaskyouout." I stammered and blushed. Of course I tend to trip through my words just as well as my feet at a time like this...

"Pardon?" Rosalie's brow was puckered in confusion, all her perfect glory making me feel incredibly embarrassed.

I started again, swallowing desperately to clear the cotton-like feeling in my mouth away.

"My brother Emmett wants to ask you out." I spoke as slowly as possible, but I still sounded breathless.

I looked away from her, not wanting to see her reaction just yet. I'm sure she would be angry now. She was probably seething at me, or looking for something nearby to throw at me before kicking my ass out of her room. Why did I even try--

I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard Rosalie guffawing in front of me. I turned my startled gaze to her, seeing her double over in laughter. This is her reaction? _Does she think I'm joking?_ I thought nervously, blinking at her in shock.

"Bella! Oh, Bella, you can't be serious! _Emmett_, your _brother_, wants to take me out on a date?" Rosalie said through her hysteric laughter. I never would have thought she would have found this humorous--maybe infuriating, but not funny.

"Well... yeah, he does. He doesn't know I'm telling you this, though," I said, that little white lie slipping out before I could stop it. "I just can't stand him always talking about you, and how beautiful you are, any more."

That shut her up. I hadn't meant to lie, but now that I thought about it, it would benefit Emmett this way. If it looked like he sent me to her it would look a little immature and possibly making himself seem lazy. At least this way it would seem as if he bugged me enough to where I would get Rosalie to date him to end my torture. It was partly true, save the whole Emmett not knowing business. But he'd never tell Rosalie that he sent me, that would be just plain relationship suicide.

Rosalie looked thoughtful for a moment, and I tried my best to look not guilty and just nervous. Did she suspect my motives?

"So... you come to me to get your brother off your back," Rosalie stated, and I could clearly see her skeptical expression. "Somehow I don't think you are so selfish, Bella."

While that was meant as a compliment, I still grimaced at the implications. So she didn't believe that. Why, I don't know. I thought she didn't know me well, how could she possibly know that I wouldn't ever put my own needs before my brother's?

"Okay... you're right. But he still wants to go out with you, and he doesn't know that I'm here with you, right now, that much is true," I said. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't... and I suppose I hoped that you'd take him up on the offer. I know my brother more than anyone, even more than his best friends, and if I thought that he didn't deserve someone like _you_ I wouldn't have even considered this."

I was proud of myself, I delivered that speech as best as I could and I was sure that my voice hadn't faltered at all. I needed to tell her that, if anything, Emmett was a good person and not like the likes of Tyler Crowley.

"Seeing you today in class decided it for me. Tyler Crowley is a complete jerk--the total opposite of Emmett. I think it's time that both of you dated someone with higher standards... you both deserve it."

Rosalie hadn't said anything since, and I considered repeating myself when I noticed something that surprised me more than anything that had happened since I first noticed Rosalie in class earlier. I wasn't this surprised when she punched Tyler, or when she let me come to her room. I sat there unblinkingly watching her as tears started streaming down her face.

Rosalie was crying. _Crying_. I couldn't think what to do. What had I said that made her cry? I racked my brain as the seconds ticked by for whatever might have caused this... anything, so that I could take it back and have her stop crying.

Being so distracted from the crying woman in front of me, I jumped when a sob emitted from Rosalie's direction. I couldn't sit there any more, so I stood up and stepped to her and hugged her to me. I didn't know what else to do. While I was completely embarrassed and the situation was entirely awkward, this was the only thing I could think of doing short of walking out of the room and locking myself in my room.

"Bella," her voice was weak, but I could hear a smile. "You don't have to comfort me, I'm not really that upset."

I released her and stepped back again to look down at her in confusion. She seemed pretty upset to me, the evidence of her tears still lingering in her eyes.

"I'm just... you're the first person to say something like that to me--I... would like to go on a date with your brother. I've dated losers, scum bags, the worst of them... thinking I didn't deserve anything better--don't interrupt, Bella," Rosalie scolded as I tried to correct the statement of her not deserving better than that. "But I've met your brother. He's... completely an idiot, but he's sweet. He didn't try to grab me or even suggest anything sexual. I couldn't tell you how rare that is for me these days..."

Rosalie was looking around her room, stopping on certain things as she talked, but I knew she wasn't seeing her room but whatever her mind was picturing instead.

"I've only met him once, and I didn't think I'd ever see him again. Later that night I went out on a date, his name was Rick, and Emmett happened to be at the same bar that we went to. He didn't see me, but I seen him. The entire time Rick kept rubbing his hands on my arms, my shoulders, my legs. He looked down my shirt more than at my face, and didn't listen to half the things I said. After the fourth time he tried to kiss me, I got up to go to the restroom. On the way, I heard Emmett laughing and looked over to find him talking to a girl. She was pretty, and was smiling at him. I looked away quickly, not wanting to be rude by staring, and went to the restroom," Rosalie spoke, and I was caught up in her story, curious to what happened that night. "After I got out, I started back to the table that Rick and I were sitting at when I heard a commotion up at the bar. I looked over to find Rick, on the floor, with Emmett yelling and cussing at him. At first, I was angry. I didn't know what happened until I noticed the girl that was talking to Emmett wiping furiously at her pants."

My breath wooshed out from me as she stopped for a moment, and I was surprised that Emmett never mentioned that... but then again, Emmett didn't know Rosalie was there. There was no reason for him to tell me about it.

"I found out later from a friend that was there that Rick had hit on her, but he was drunk and spilled his drink on her. I also found out that the girl was one of Emmett's friends, and a girlfriend of another guy. He was keeping her company while she waited for him to show up at the bar. I would have never even imagined that was the case... my views of men are entirely negative, and something so innocent and selfless as keeping a girl company like that would have never crossed my mind."

Rosalie was now looking at me, tears still in her eyes. I smiled a little to give her confidence. I couldn't start to believe that she has known so many vile men in her life. Why hasn't a good guy found her? Why did she have to settle for men like Rick?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump all my relationship problems on you... but then again, you kind of brought it on yourself." Rosalie noted, and laughed a little.

"Yes, I guess I did, but it's alright, I guess sometimes we all need to have someone just listen once in awhile."

Rosalie looked oddly at me after that statement, and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow.

"Someone just listen. I think you're right. I might just listen to you then, and do as you say. I'll go out with Emmett. I'm glad you came to me... I might have never accepted if it weren't for you. I'm sure Emmett might have come around eventually, but I don't think I would have said yes until now."

I was shocked to say the least... Rosalie, insecure? It should be impossible... but apparently is isn't.

"Rosalie, I meant what I said about you deserving each other. I don't care what you say, you deserve better. I'm hoping that Emmett will do even though, I admit, he really is an idiot," I laughed, willing her to believe me. She smiled at my words, and laughed a little at our agreement. Her eyes were dry now, and she seemed at ease again. I was so happy that my attempt was successful, and after this conversation with Rosalie, I knew she was the one for Emmett.

"Thank you Bella. For just listening." Rosalie grinned, as she stood. Only then did I notice the time on her desk clock, and realized that I was late for my scheduled piano practice time. I have never been late to practice, let alone forgot about it... I felt my urge to get to my piano then, and thankfully this time when I wanted to leave it wasn't out of fear of Rosalie's shoe colliding with my face.

"Anytime Rosalie. And thank you, for just listening too."

"Where are you you headed?" Rosalie reached over for her jacket, and I felt my eyebrows furrow together.

"To the music hall. I have a scheduled practice time today," I answered.

Rosalie smiled brightly at me, grabbing a worn booklet from her stack of books on her bed. I briefly wondered what was so wonderful about that, when she lifted the booklet in front of her to show me the cover.

A music booklet. I smiled knowingly at her, and retrieved mine from my stack of books near the chair I was previously sitting in.

"Ah, you do too. Let's walk together. I'd... like to just listen to you and find your brother, but I don't think either of us will be able to find him right now." Rosalie smirked, while donning her jacket. I hurriedly agreed, kind of shocked that she wanted to go with me. I figured she only brought me here because of curiosity, and I had thought that maybe after I'd revealed why I wanted to talk to her, she'd brush me off and go on her way... but then again she totally changed my view of her, and put me in my place. Still, I wouldn't have thought that she would want to hang out with me, yet here we were, about to go to practice together as... _friends_. Rosalie, my friend. Rosalie, completely beautiful and intimidating, my friend. Wow, this is strange.

"Bella? You alright?" Rosalie asked, waving her hand in front of my face for attention. I blinked up at her, grabbing the rest of my books and clutching them to my chest reassuringly.

"Yeah," I sighed, smiling to reassure her. "I'm alright. Let's go."

* * *


End file.
